Innocence to Darkness
by TimeSplice
Summary: The road to darkness is rewarding...But comes with many risks. Ara Haan, chosen one of the Guhimo, has taken the path of darkness. But as time goes on, and the fight with Ran draws near, will Ara start to change? Chung, guardian of the Innocent, assassin of evil, wants to make sure Ara doesn't fall into the hands of darkness. ChungxAra! Other pairings as well :P First fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everybody! I'm TimeSplice, but you can just call me Time ^~^ I'm new fanfiction writer/author! Soooo um yeah this is my very first fanfiction. I've been hesitating for a while to write one and make an account because I had no ideas whatsoever. But special thanks to Snow, for giving me that extra push and inspiration! Great author, and many of you already know that xD I've got a lot of work to do, make an OC, and do my bio xD but anyways this will be a ChungxAra story (sorry to all the Cheve fans out there! .) But I just like ChungxAra for some reason. Probably because of how Ran is Ara's brother an everything and their relation with Hamel. Nevertheless I shall begin! Enjoy!**

**Classes:**

**Chung:DC**

**Ara:YR**

**Elsword:IS**

**Raven:VC**

**Aisha:VP**

**Eve:CN**

**Rena:WS**

**Elesis: SK**

**Innocence to Darkness**

"_Wolf Spear!"_

_"Ara...s-stop it..."_

_"Energy Wave!"_

_"Ara! Why are you doing this!"_

_"Hell...of...Tornado!" _

_"ARA!"_

_"Goodbye Chung! Just know, I've always liked you the best! That's why I'm killing you last! Kill kill and kill...Maybe we can meet each other again someday."_

"NO!" I jolted up in my bed, sitting straight up." I looked at my surroundings. Bed. Guardian Stone. Arsenal. Desk. Clock. 3:14. I wiped the sweat of my forehead and laid back down in my bed. _That dream again..._ It would always be like this. We would go to the Halls of Water to stop Ran once and for all, then when we got there... Ara...she would turn on us... I choked at the thought. I would have these dreams once in a while right after Ara said that Ran was her brother. It became more frequent after Ara decided to take the path of Darkness.

_"Chung! I've decided! I've decided! Look at this!"_

_"B-but Ara? A-are you sure? I mean you could try enforcing justice instead..."_

_"But I am! I'm just using Guhimo's demonic side of power, that's all."_

_"But...what if it turns out you can't control it? You know..."_

_"Don't worry about it silly! Look at Aisha! She made that contract with Angkor and she's doing just fine. And Elsword made a contract with Conwell! He's doing fine too. I just hope I don't have to wear that type of clothing as well."_

_"W-well..."_

_"Don't worry about me Chung! I'll become stronger to help you!"_

_"Okay..."_

_I just couldn't resist. Her eyes shown with a plea for help I couldn't have just said no. She also looked kind of pretty..._

I laid in my bed wide awake now...I was afraid to fall asleep, wondering what kind of nightmares were awaiting me. I decided to get up and get some fresh air. I walked to the balcony, quietly walking past everybody else's room and opened the door. It made a tiny banging sound when I closed it and I flinched. "Hopefully I didn't wake anybody up..." I stood on the balcony, taking in the view of Hamel at nighttime. I leaned on the railing, and closed my eyes.

"Boo."

"AH!" I quickly covered my mouth with my hands and turned around. There stood Ara, in black sweats, and an orange tank top.

_"She looks pretty..."_ My cheeks turned slightly red from the thought, and I slowly took my hand of my mouth. I leaned closer to Ara to whisper. Her cheeks turned slightly red. From...the cold? Yeah from the cold. "S-sorry...did I wake you up?"

"Ah! no no no you didn't don't worry!" She flashed a smile. Enforcing her demonic powers or not, she looked beautiful. Even with something so simple, she managed to look good. My eyes wandered to her chest and I immediately looked away. _"God dang it Chung... stop thinking about those kinds of things!" _Ara leaned over and put her face in front of mine, and tilted her head to the side

" Is something the matter Chung? You're usually the one with Elsword that usually sleeps in. Hard to think you would wake up at 3:00 in the morning by yourself." She giggled slightly and I just blushed even more, and looked away once again. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ara give me a concerned look.

"Chung...what's the matter? you can tell me you know that." She hugged my arm and leaned her head against my shoulder. I had no idea what my face looked like but I bet I looked pretty embarrassing. Before I had a chance to answer though Ara spoke up once again. "Hamel is beautiful isn't it?" She sighed happily and admired the view, the gentle breeze making Ara's long jet black hair sway to the side. "I'm jealous, this is your hometown!"

"W-well Sander is cool too Hamel is just water water and more water."

"And Sander is just sand sand and more sand! That gets in your shoes." She giggled again and continued to hug my arm. I watched as Ara continued to admire the scenery. It was my turn to give a concerned look, but not for an apparent reason. My mind kept referring back to my dream. I forced the horrid thoughts out of my mind and let the wind carry it somewhere else.

_"I'm alone. With Ara. With nobody to bother us. What the heck am I doing?" _I turned my head and tilted it slightly down to look at Ara, at the same time she looked up at my face. We both stared at each other for quite sometime, then quickly turned away blushing. "W-we should probably head back to bed."

"Y-yeah, back to bed." Ara let go of my arm and stood up, but not without looked at me, her eyes filled with worry.

"Chung?" I turned around. I saw Ara looking very shy, arms behind her back swaying back and forth head looking at her feet.

"Yeah?"

"I-I just want you to know... that I...I really...I really care for you and..." I waited patiently for her to finish, rubbing my eyes. "It's...I just wanna say... If you n-need any thing, just tell me o-okay?"

"Okay thanks a ton Ara." I smiled. Ara always said she loves it when I smile. A growing blush surfaced on her cheeks and she still stood there, in that swaying motion. "Is that all?" I asked in a polite tone. She quickly jolted her head up, and waved her hands in front of her face, while tilting her head to the side.

"No! sorry, for taking up your time and everything."

"Ah. No it's always a pleasure talking with you." Ara nodded and waved.

"See you tomorrow!" She quietly went back inside to her room, leaving the door open for me to go back inside. I yawned and flopped back down in my water bed. I soon fell into a dreamless sleep, with no Nightmares?

**Ara POV**

_Why couldn't I just say it? There's something wrong about Chung...I just know it...I tried to confess... The words just don't come out...I'll ask Rena, or Aisha about it tomorrow. Yeah! I will do it tomorrow! I'll confess! Because...I love you Chung._

**_A/N: And there it is! My very first chapter I feel so accomplished :P But yeah if people are actually reading this...Thank you! I will try my best to update frequently but you know school, sports, *coughElswordcough* So yeah xD But I'll try my best! I'm going to go start on my bio I guess :P Thank you so much to Snow for giving me inspiration! And all it took was the release of Yama Raja haha ^^; But yeah hope you guys enjoyed. If any of you are wondering the pairings I am figuring the rest out right now. Right now here is my plan:_**

**Chung(DC)xAra(YR)**

**Elsword(IS)xAisha(VP)**

**Raven(VC)xEve(CN) OR Rena(WS) **

**Honestly I'm stumped . I don't know what the last pairing should be! There is an odd number of guys and girls D: If you guys have any suggestions for pairings, I will take any into account except to change Chung's or Ara's ****obviously. (DON'T KILL ME PLEASE QQ) I'm willing to change any if people want it that way. Just wondering who might be left out...Might just pair them up with an epic NPC or OC D: But anyways I hope you enjoyed, and if I ever make more stories int eh future, I will NOT just be doing the pairings I like :P I will be doing a variety if I people like my writing ^~^ Time to go start on my bio xD**

**-TimeSplice**


	2. Chapter 2 please read Update on Poll

**A/N:**** O_O Holy crap! 7 reviews? For one chapter? For my first Fanfiction? Wow... I know it's not much for a lot of you guys but for me this is awesome ^^ I would like to thank the following people for reviewing:**

**Breathless Blade**

**Orithia WindBell**

**xSnowflakesx**

**Awakened Hades**

**RevolutionizedWorld**

**SuperSonicSoulEaterFTW**

**Guest**

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I really do appriciate it. It feels nice to know people are actually reading your story :D But anyways... from the reviews you seven wonderful people have given me, it looks like people want Raven x Rena or Elsword x Eve than Elsword x Aisha and Raven x Eve. I haven't completely decided yet just in case other people want to pitch in their thoughts. But here is how it is looking so far:**

**DCxYR**

**VCxWS **

**ISxCN **

**People preferred Elsword x Eve more than Elsword x Aisha. xD I don't know if I should start a poll? Or just have you guys tell me through PMs and reviews. But those are the pairings at the time being. I should REALLY stop with these long, annoying author notes xD Well anyways I present you with chapter two!**

* * *

UPDATE: I have created a poll for people to vote for the pairings. The winners for a Raven pairing, and an Elsword pairing with be the FINAL pairings for the story. I will not be changing it after the results are in. The poll will be closed on September 5th, a week from today (August 29th 2013) Good luck and I hope I can satisfy you guys with the pairings. At least I hope some .

* * *

Chapter 2

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _I tossed and turned in my bed as I struggled to wake up. I was still really tired from waking up in the middle of the night and chatting with Ara... I quickly started sweating as I thought about her. I kicked off my blanket and turned the ceiling fan on. I couldn't stop thinking about her. Sure, I liked her...a lot but I would rather be friends, than "_Will you go out with me?" _Ruin our friendship. I looked at my blue destroyer alarm clock. 10:12. Yeah. Guess Ara was right about me sleeping in. Does this mean I missed breakfast!? A look of realization dawned on my face as I quickly got up and took a quick shower. I wrapped a towel around myself as I walked out, steam seeping into my room. I dried my spiky hair, and it popped into it's usual hairstyle. I slipped into a pair of blue jeans, a black T-shirt, and a blue hoodie. I checked my clock again. 10:21. I quickly walked downstairs into the dining area and I saw everyone but Elsword and Eve either watching TV in the living room, training, or still eating breakfast. I scanned the house for Ara and there she was sitting on the couch next to Elesis. She was apparently eating an apple while...watching the weather channel? Everyone turned the sound of my footsteps walking across the hardwood floor and turned.

"Morning Chung!" Ara waved and gave me a smile that warmed me to my toes.

"Oh uh good morning Ara!" I waved back and tried my best not to look like a fool. It turned to the rest of the gang. "Good morning everyone!" Raven just gave me a simple nod after turning back to Rena where the sound of blades, and battle cries could be heard from outside.

"Where's Eve and Elsword?" I looked around, the swordsman and nasod nowhere to be seen.

"Oh Eve went to go wake up Elsword. He was still sleeping." Ara spoke eyes glued to the TV screen along with Elesis. What they were so interested in I had no idea.

"Um are you sure that's a good idea to send Eve of all people to go wake up Elsword?" Elesis turned toward the Deadly Chaser and smirked.

"Nope."

"IRON SCRAPS!"

"Eve!"

"Come back here Elbaka!"

"Eve! Come on it was an accident!"

"Queen's throne!"

"Gah!" After lots of banging, screaming, glass shattering, falling, Elsword appeared in his boxers running down the stairs screaming for help, followed close behind by Eve. My eyes widened at the scene before me.

"Sis! Aisha? Ara? Help me!" Elsword continued running away from the enraged nasod. Elesis smirked and turned around while Ara didn't even bother to look. "Chung! Chung please help me!" I raised an eyebrow as I looked at the dinner table. There stood two slices of toast with butter perfectly spread. On the side were 3 slices of bacon, scrambled eggs, a bowl of various fruits, and orange juice. I looked between the breakfast, and Elsword. Breakfast and Elsword. I shrugged and took a seat and took a bite of the toast. It tasted great. So...I kept eating. "Chung! come on man!" At this moment Eve pinned Elsword to the ground and glared at him. Elsword tried his best not to make eye contact, but Eve's glare was too powerful. Eve raised her hand... My eyes widened as I stepped in to help when the entire house heard a _SMACK. _I stared as Eve slapped Elsword like she usually does when he's being an idiot. There was a silence, and then everyone started laughing. I started to cough because I was laughing so hard. I took a sip of my orange juice when I saw a small note. I opened it carefully and Ara's amazing handwriting stood before me.

_Hey Chung! Hope you like the breakfast I made you! I made all of this by myself thank you very much! I know how much you eat so I don't know of this will be enough. Tell me how it tastes though! _

_Love Ara_

_Ara had made all this for ME?! _No wonder it didn't taste anything like Rena's cooking. But it was unique and it tasted awesome. I looked over at Ara who I found was looking at me the whole time reading the note. She started at me with worried eyes when I realized I had a stunned look on my face. I quickly shook my head and started writing on the backside of the note. I flipped it around and held it up for Ara to see.

_Best cooking EVER! Best food I've ever tasted but don't tell Rena that! I hope you'll make more for me in the future! _With a smiley face.

I smiled at Ara who in turn, her face lit up like the Fourth of July. I saw Raven and Rena coming back inside so I quickly folded the piece of paper and stuffed it into my jean pocket so Rena couldn't see. Ara giggled at my actions and whipped her head around once more to face the TV screen. As Raven and Rena came back inside sweating from training, talking about something, Rena spoke up.

"So Ara, Elesis, what's the run down?" I blinked and walked over to the couch after popping a grape into my mouth.

"Clear skies, no chance of rain, and no humidity!" Ara jumped up suprising me a little, her long hair almost whacking me in the side of the head.

"Great! This is gonna be so fun! Isn't it Raven?" Rena turned toward Raven while holding onto his sleeve. Raven simply nodded and grinned. Aisha came running down the stairs, in casual clothes, not too revealing thank goodness, and set sunblock, hats, money, swim suits, and some kind of brochure.

"Umm if I may ask, what is going on?" I asked with Elsword also standing up beside me. Ara blinked and walked to stand next to me.

"Why we're going to El Park! The best amusement park on the Pluone continent!" I broke into a large grin and fist pumped.

"Wow really! I've always wanted to go there!" I wanted to just jump up and down in excitement. The truth was, I had never been to an amusment park before. Being the prince of Hamel had it's setbacks. But had to stay calm and collective..._For Ara. _

"We decided before we go charging into battle constantly, we're gonna take a break and have some fun!" Excitement was in the air, the weather was absolutely stunning, and..._Maybe I would get to ride the Ferris Wheel with Ara... You know like in that perfect relationship or movies. _I forcefully pushed the thought out of my mind, and slammed it on the ground mentally. _Or a roller coaster. Yeah. A roller coaster works fine too. _

**?**

_Oh Ara...How I'm so glad you took the path of darkness. Enjoy it kiddo, it won't last for long. Make the most out of your time with you precious friends. Because your time is almost out. _

**A/N: You know when things are going all too well something bad is bound to happen xD Well there it is folks the second chapter of Innocence to Darkness. I'm sorry I haven't got around to the main plot of the story yet but I gotta find the right moment to do so haha. But don't worry! That will be coming up next chapter :P Thanks to all the people who reviewed, and I'll try to make my Author notes shorter. I got around to also starting on my bio but it's not done yet. But I think it has the most basic stuff on there :) To make these Author notes shorter I added a "Daily Happenings" Section at the very beginning of my bio. You don't have to read it, I just like to interact with the community more, let them in on what I'm doing in Elsword, and in real life you know? But that's all for me guys thanks for reading and see you guys next time!**

**-TimeSplice**

**UPDATE: Forgot to ask, but should I do replies to my reviewers like I see a lot of people do? I don't wanna feel like I'm copying anybody so please give me your thoughts xD Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well I'm finally back after my laptop was taken away for repairs xD Sorry I haven't been able to update but I'm back! I'll work extra hard to update now especially since I have a soccer tournament this coming weekend and will have to stay overnight in a hotel because it's two states away. We have arrived at El park :P I'm glad to be up and writing again and glad my laptop was fixed xD Well anyways let's begin! No more long A/N Because of my bio page :DDD Go check it out if you wanna see what's happening in Elsword for me and in real life.**

Chapter 3

_Man the weather is just absolute perfection! _I smiled as the sun's welcoming rays of warmth shone down on me and my 7 other companions. We arrived at El park, bustling with activity, excitement, screams of joy, and laughter and a beautiful day. I stretched, adjusting my Guhimo hairpin on my long hair.

"Haha! This is perfect! Let's go on Angkor's Hell drop, or Ran's Gravity Coaster!" The redhead pointed to two terrifying rides, one that consisted of climbing straight up, and dropping down at super speeds, while another, a roller coaster filled with corkscrews and loops, and sharp turns. All the girls except for Elesis and Eve nervously laughed including me.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea right now..."

"I just ate s-so I don't think I should go either..."

"What if my long hair gets stuck? We don't want that to happen right?" We all turned away at the ride, and brought our attention to more friendly and competitive rides like the teacups, bumper cars, and the different booths filled with fun games.

"Let's take a vote. All who wants the Hell Drop and Gravity Coaster raise their hands" The Veteran Commander immediately raised his hand after giving out the small poll. "I have long hair too, come on It'll be fun," Raven pointed out bluntly. One by one all the guys raised their hand, and also Eve and Elesis.

"Five votes to three, sorry." Chung gave a heartwarming smile to us girls who were scared, and I took the time to admire how the sun caught Chung's rich blonde locks. Chung was wearing a simple Sky blue T-shirt that showed of his toned muscles from the training, with shorts that reached his lower knee. He had a backpack, carrying everyone's stuff for the trip over his shoulder. _Must be pretty heavy...You're so strong! _Well obviously Raven or Elsword could have done this task as well, Chung just volunteered.

"Hello? Are you dead?" Chung waved his hand in front of my face and I snapped out of my trance.

"O-Oh me? I'm fine thanks!" I blushed and pretended to fan my face pretending I was hot. The breeze that came through didn't help though.

"Enough of the chit-chat let's go on Angkor's Hell drop, then the Ran Gravity coaster!" The Infinity Sword created a blue aura around himself, before speeding off to wait in the almost nonexistent line for the ride. Everyone followed suit and waited behind Elsword chatting away.

"Hey don't worry about it, you can hold my hand during the ride." Chung gave another smile, then dragged me away toward Angkor's Hell drop. The 8 of us got seated in the ride, the employees making sure we were strapped in tight, and then went back to their station and pushed a button. I glanced over at Chung who was sitting next to me, a huge grin on his face looking down where the ride attendants looked like ants. All while holding my hand. I felt safer knowing Chung's rough hands from all the work he does to modify his destroyer, but secure hands at the same time.

"H-Hey Chung?" Chung looked sideways at me the shoulder restraints slightly blocking his face.

"Yeah what is it Ara?"

"I-I was wondering...If we could..you know..." I got interrupted by the ride plunging down to ground at high speeds. I heard many girly screams from Aisha and Rena, while also thrill seeking screams from everyone else. I closed my eyes as I gripped Chung's hand tighter, as the ride shot back up, and back down again. Chung squeezed my hand with reassurance, and soon enough the ride was over. I wobbled out of the ride not being able to feel my legs.

"Aw yeah! That was awesome! Elsword and Chung gave each other a fist bumped begging Raven and Elesis to go on the ride again.

"Sorry little bro, no can do. We gotta have time for other rides, we still have Ran's gravity coaster left too remember? And anyways I think our beauties here have had enough of thrill rides already." Elesis motioned to us, who with trouble, trying to regain our balance.

"Let's not waste any time then, let's make our way to Ran's gravity coaster." Everyone walked off to the towering roller coaster. I gulped. This was not going to be good for my stomach.

"Next victims of Ran!" A ride attendant yelled as the gates to the roller coaster opened. They greeted us with respect, and Chung led me to the farthest cart from the front.

"Hey Chung don't you like these kinds of rides?"

"Yeah I do, but I'm riding with you, and you don't seem to enjoy it as much so I want to make this experience as fun as possible for you." No wonder. Chung was sitting in the back seat which was nowhere near as thrill seeking as the carts up front for..._Me?_ I smiled and hugged him tightly, and then hopped into the cart.

"We'll mourn your death Elgang!" The ride attendant waved jokingly as the coaster started to ascend into the sky.

"Hey Ara?"

"Oh? Yeah what is it Chung?" _Could it be he wants to ask me to ride..._

"What was it that you wanted to ask me earlier?" _Looks like I'm gonna have to ask him myself..._ I took a deep breath and the spoke.

"Chung, do you want to ride the-"

"DESCEND!" Elsword screamed in the front cart as the coaster plummeted downwards hands in the air and let gravity take over. There were clips of Ran attacking you, and the coaster dodging the attacks with twists and turns, occasionally...well not occasionally going into countless loops and corkscrews. the guys screamed in joy and threw their hands up in the air. Me on the other hand...closed my eyes shut. _I don't think I'm going to be alive to ask Chung to ride the Ferris wheel with me! _

"Can we...please...take a...break..." Aisha, and Rena collapsed on the bench, exhausted from just two rides. Multiple people reached out to catch me after almost falling to the ground.

"Hmmmm. Okay. let's take a fifteen minute break and then we'll let the girls choose some rides."

* * *

Chung POV

After taking the break things were looking up for the girls at least. They were excited to be choose rides that were more suitable for them. I have to admit it was very fun although not thrill rides. We went on the bumper cars, all the girls deciding to team up on us guys. Of course they won it was 5 against 3. We went on the teacups, me and Ara teaming up spinning so fast that the rest bought us candy for spinning the fastest. After many other rides and some casual ones, we decided to play some games. There were many booths set up for various games such as shooting hoops, whack-a-phoru, and many other ones. Raven and Elsword one many prizes, Elsword winning a giant colorful snake, which she coiled around her neck, as well as a fish, who Elsword carried for Eve. Raven won Rena a giant stuffed bear, and also a giant pikachu. Of course people made fun of me for looking like him. By the last booth in the park though I had not won a single game and thus not winning anything for Ara. I sat on a bench my head in my arms. _Ara must be mad at me right now...I haven't won a single game..._

"Oh my gosh that is just the cutest!"

"It is! Raven please win that for me!"

"Negative. Elsword win that stuffed fox for me or I will have your head. Handing from the top of the booth was a blue stuffed fox. Cute it was, and Ara seemed to be very interested in it staring longingly at it. _No...she's lost trust in me...I have to win her that fox! _I jumped up and reached in my pockets. I had 5 dollars left. _I'll use every last one... _I got up and handed the owner my money. Before realizing you had to throw rings and get it on one bottle out of 300 bottles. I only had one bucket of rings while Raven and Elsword had 3. There was only one of that fox so I know I had to get it on the ring first. The competition began. The owner blew the whistle and all three of us started throwing rings with the most precise aim as possible to try and get the ring on the special green bottle. I was trained to sharp shoot, so I was very good. I almost made it many times but it barely missed. I scolded myself as I thought about not getting Ara anything, and how I was running out of rings. I honed my senses and focus as I saw one of Elsword's rings about to land on the special bottle. Raven was already out of rings and Elsword was nearing the end. Out of instinct I threw a ring and it hit Elsword's ring off balance, while at the same time...knocking mine perfectly on the green bottle. I jumped as I finally won a game. Raven and Elsword looked disappointed but they patted my on the back with a congrats. _  
_

"Congrats Prince Seiker, what would you like?"

"The blue fox please." The clerk handed me the fox and I was practically itching with impatience. I needed to give that fox to Ara now. I turned around and accidentally bumped into Ara and we crashed heads.

"Ouch...sorry about that Ara..."

"It's okay...it was an accident...congrats on winning a game!" I blushed and took out the fox.

"Here you go Ara this is for you!" I put the fox in her hands as she felt the soft texture of the stuffed animal. She squealed in delight, hugged the fox tightly and then rushed in to hug me. Stunned for a moment I hugged her back. I could hear snickers behind my back from the guys, and giggles from the girls.

"Thank you so much Chung! I'll treasure this forever!" She hugged the fox once more before whispering into my ear. "Chung...would you...like to go on the Ferris wheel with me?" My eyes widened. _Ara...wants to go on the Ferris wheel with me?! YES! This is the best day ever! _I nodded slowly and smiled. I took her hand and ran of toward the direction of the giant spinning wheel. The park was about to close soon and I just needed one memorable ride with Ara...As I was about to step into the line, time froze. I was frozen. I couldn't move. I tried to move my legs, but time had stopped. I tried to shout to Ara that everything was going to be okay but I couldn't. It wouldn't help anyway. We both knew that this was very bad. Only someone with an immense amount of power could have the ability to actually freeze time. Not eve Glaive could pull this off. Just then, Ara's hair turned bright white, growing nine tailed, eyes turning blood red.

"Ara...it's time to stop wasting your time with this pathetic excuse for a guardian and come back to the Guhimo! You chose to embrace your dark side but you haven't been doing anything!" Her form flickered back and forth from her regular self, back to her En form. I wanted to help. I wanted to yell. I wanted to shoot the Guhimo goddess right then. But I couldn't. I was useless. In a way Guhimo was right. I _am _a pathetic excuse for a guardian. The Guhimo completely took control of Ara, and started laughing. How could she do this to Ara? Against her will? I thought they were partners? My helplessness took the form of rage, as I broke through the time barrier. I charged at Ara's En form, pulling out my silver shooters and firing rapidly.

"Give Ara back! How could you do this!"

"Hmmmm I'm impressed. You were able to break through the time barrier. No matter." En Ara smacked me away effortlessly with her spear. I tried and tried again recklessly attacking but in vain. I was battered, tired, injured, and bloody. My emotions took a hold of me and I started to cry. I couldn't protect her. I couldn't protect the one I loved! It was then En Ara disappeared in a cloud of cherry blossom leaves stained black. I sat there not wanting to move, not wanting to do anything except cry. I crawled slowly over to where Ara vanished and found the blue fox on the ground, torn, stained with my blood. I picked it up as I could hear the sound of my friends calling after me. _Ara..._I clutched the fox against my chest and cried louder.

"ARA!"

**A/N: And that's chapter 3 folks. Whew longest chapter yet! :D Even though I'm not sure it's that good :/ I kinda rushed so I could get it out ASAP. On a different matter, I have decided on final pairings. I guess nobody decided to vote on the poll while I was gone so yeah xD Pairings are:**

ChungxAra

**ElswordxEve**

**RavenxRena**

**So yeah sorry to all of you guys that wanted RavenxEve or ElswordxAisha. Hope I can still satisfy you with my writing . I have also decided to reply to my reviewers! So here it is:**

** jayjayplaya987: Well first thank you for reviewing! Sorry it can't be RavenxEve hope you can stand RavenxRena though!**

**xSnowflakesx: Must have been wondering where my DC was on Elsword huh? xD Well I'm back and gotta catch up on your chapters xD Hope you're doing well in-game as well ^^ Also you got your ElswordxEve :P Not as good as ChungxEve for you though haha.**

**Breathless Abyss: First of all, love the new Username xDDD Second...I have one of your favorite pairings? QuQ Sorry I'm trying my best to satisfy everyone promise!**

**Orithia Winbell: That's okay I understand if you can't review I'm really busy with school as well haha.****Ravyel: Such detailed and amazing feedback O_o your insight is awesome and you do bring up a very good point.****RevolutionizedWorld: Well you got ElswordxEve and thanks for reviewing and for the feedback!****xXCode AngelXx: I got a lot of PMs saying that RavenxEve was just heartbreaking to them sorry. I completely respect your opinion though and way to be unique with the pairings. **

**Awakened**** Hades: Well thanks for review first chapter, even though most were from second chapter ;3 All reviews are appreciated!**

**Ravyel: Of course for some reason the last review responses were cut off sorry about that but anyways great feedback O_o such good insight xD you make a very good point****  
RevolutionizedWorld: Sorry as well, but yeah very good feedback as well thank you so much!****xXCode AngelXx: Well sorry about not having RavenxEve I just got a lot of PMs saying they didn't like it D: Like your uniqueness with the pairings**

** And that's it, hope you enjoyed it, if you want to know what I'm Doing just go to my bio...still gotta finish that xF See you in chapter 4!**

**-TineSplice**


End file.
